There are a number of devices that can accommodate single-serve containers such as single-serve coffee containers. These types of devices and containers can be used to prepare only enough coffee for a single person. In addition, using these devices and containers can result in reducing the amount of time needed to brew coffee and simplifying the brewing process by eliminating the need to measure out specific portions, flavorings, and other additives from large bulk containers. The containers can also help to keep the unused product fresher by individually packaging portions separately without the need to expose the entire supply batch to air and light. However, given the inconvenience and expense of having to purchase a large machine to brew a single cup of coffee, there remains a need in the art for other types of devices that are more convenient to the consumer.